Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of brick or stone-like veneer systems for walls. More particularly, the present invention relates to suspension rails for use in mortarless or mortar-optional brick or stone-like veneer systems. The suspension rails include a cage-type suspension rail and a universal bracket that resists pull-out of the brick or stone-like veneers.
Description of Related Art
Conventional mortar-based facade systems, including brick and stone are as difficult to remove as they are to install. Although the strength of a mortar-based system is generally an advantageous feature, such systems are susceptible to a number of disadvantages. For example, installation of brick and stone using mortar requires favorable weather and temperature conditions to be sure the mortar sets properly. This limits installation, especially in areas where seasonal changes occur, to relatively dry and ambient conditions.
In contrast, modular mortarless systems can be installed year round regardless of external weather conditions. Likewise, modular systems have the advantage of ease of installation, not requiring special skills and so can be installed by a range of installers, from the do-it-yourself to the trained stone mason. Even further, mortarless systems because they do not have to be adhered to the entire surface area of a wall can provide better ventilation and moisture removal than conventional mortar-based veneers.
Existing mortarless systems, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,322,103 entitled “Faux Brick with Suspension System,” use one or more suspension rails to retain a panel resembling an arrangement of one or more bricks. To affix the panels to a wall, the top and bottom edges of the panels are retained in a track of a separate, non-embedded suspension rail. Such a system is vulnerable to pull out from the wall during extreme weather conditions (such as high winds) due to the rail and the panel being separate pieces.
Another existing mortarless system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,841,147 entitled “Mortarless Facade System.” A system described in this patent uses a suspension rail with a two semicircular loops, which during fabrication are embedded into the panels. The panels are then secured to a wall using a fastening device or adhesive to secure the suspension rail and thus the panel to the wall. In an embodiment, the panel has a convex rounded upper edge and a corresponding concave rounded lower edge for mating with upper and lower panels of the system. The system provides two suspension rails for each panel, with only a portion of each rail embedded in the panel, along only two sides of the panel. Such a design is susceptible to failure due to only a small portion of the panel being supported by the suspension rail. An example of securing a wall panel with clips is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,926,237. Both of these patents are hereby incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.
Additionally, existing mortarless systems, do not have the advantage of strength to resist pullout of the modular panels. Modular mortarless systems are usually configured for convenience of manufacture at the expense of strength and aesthetic appeal. For example, there is usually minimal overlap, if any, between the panels of existing modular systems. With no overlap between the tiles, it is relatively easy to insert a tool between the panels and pry them away from the wall on which they are installed. Likewise, with readily apparent joints or seams between panels, it is usually instantly recognized that the system is a facade. Compounding the issue is that for ease of manufacture the panels are usually configured as a single universal shape panel. When panels of the same size and shape are installed together in a system it is typically quite easy upon visual inspection to identify the outline of each panel.
What is desired is a facade that has the appearance and strength of a stone and mortar or brick and mortar installation, but which is cost effective to manufacture and install. Ease of installation is also a plus without compromising on aesthetic appeal. Thus, what is needed is a modular, preferably non-mortar system that addresses the disadvantages of conventional mortar-based systems, but has the strength, ease of installation, and aesthetic appeal of and aesthetic similarity to these conventional systems.